


Ownership

by Harukami



Category: Camp Fuck You Die, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Roxas/Axel fic set in CFUD, with Roxas topping, for Mackzazzle (LJ)'s birthday in '07.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Jan. 24th, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

  
It happens in the middle of one of their usual arguments. This one has become particularly heated--

"What, I'm not allowed _friends_ now?!"

"You don't _shove your friends to the bed_!"

"Maybe _I_ shove my friends to the bed! It doesn't mean we're more than that!"

"You're not supposed to!" and then "You shove _me_ to the bed -- does that mean we're _just_ friends?"

\-- And that's when Axel starts to feel fear. He reaches out for Roxas, ignoring the way Roxas is glaring at him, ignoring the threat of danger. "You know that's not true. Not after everything--"

"Does 'everything' matter so much if you always act like it _is_ true?"

Axel finds himself waving his arms around as if he can gesture down something that makes sense. "I love you! I died for you!" he says. "You can't say the same, and you give me trouble for just wanting-- wanting--"

"What?" Roxas says. "Something better? Something easier?"

"That's not it! Roxas!"

"Maybe it's selfish," Roxas says, and he's angry, he's really angry. "But either you give me more or I don't give you anything."

Axel's jaw drops.

He doesn't have a chance to say anything, though, before Roxas's hand is in his hair. He was expecting something else, honestly, because when it gets this bad they usually end up brawling with chakrams and keyblades, fire and motion and the ringing sharp edge of anger off anger. He doesn't expect Roxas to pull him down, kiss him hard and angrily.

Hell, he thinks, because he can't fight Roxas like this. Suddenly he isn't even angry any more -- not really, though there's a smouldering helpless something, maybe resentment, lingering at the back of the space where his heart isn't. Hell, he thinks, and he can't even resist, not when Roxas drags him down, not when Roxas explores his mouth with gestures like possession.

"Fuck," Axel manages aloud, against Roxas's mouth. It comes out hoarse and too high. "Roxas--"

"You're supposed to be mine," Roxas says. "Why aren't you _mine_?" and Axel thinks

 _fuck, you're scared, I've scared you_

but he doesn't have time to do anything about it because Roxas is all motion, Roxas is fast and hard and brutal as he drags Axel down, as he shoves him to the floor and straddles him with such abrupt force that Axel almost expects Roxas to pin him there with a keyblade. He doesn't. He uses his hands instead, slamming Axel's head back when he tries to lift it, forcing back the hand Axel had lifted to his hips with his free hand.

"Don't," Roxas says. "Don't touch me--"

Axel doesn't have a heart to break, but this is, he thinks, what that feels like. He says, "Roxas. Roxas. I love you. Roxas--"

"Why," Roxas says, and he's not hard but he's grinding down against Axel anyway, putting pressure and fuck it, _Axel_ is hard, Axel is trying to muffle his moans because this is all fucking wrong. Roxas shifts, gets a thigh just in position to get a borderline-painful leg between Axel's and press. The pain doesn't make it worse. The pain makes it better and he thinks _This is fucking insane_. He wants to stop because Roxas isn't hard and Roxas isn't liking it but Roxas is moving to get him off anyway and he can't say no, he can't say no to that. "Why?!" Roxas says.

"I--"

Roxas lets go of Axel's hand; Axel doesn't lift it again anyway. Instead, Roxas reaches down, fumbles Axel's coat's zipper up and his pants' zipper down, drags his cock out roughly enough to hurt again and strokes, fast and hard so Axel can't last. It'll be soon. Even if it's just like this he can't hold back.

And then Roxas squeezes and fuck it hurts so good and Axel's lips part as he comes, as he spatters up against Roxas's still-clothed leg and Roxas looks kind of helpless as his strokes slow and he says, "Why am I not enough for you?"

Slowly, ragged, Axel reaches up and wraps his arms around Roxas.

Roxas doesn't resist when Axel pulls him down, holds him close.

"Stupid," Axel says, hoarse. "It's just. That you've made me want to live."

"Nnn--"

"And people -- not. That I'm a person. But. Work with me here. People. Need more than just one thing to live." Axel makes a little noise and holds Roxas closer when he tenses up. "...even if that thing's the best in the world. ...if you wanted me to give all my friends up, I--"

"You wouldn't," Roxas says. "You never do."

"...But I'd feel bad about it," Axel says. "I can do that, too."

Roxas closes his eyes, and he rests his face against Axel's shoulder. "...Whatever."

"You love me," Axel says.

Roxas doesn't say the word back, but he doesn't deny it either. He says, "Are you just going to leave me like this?"

"Nah," Axel says. "Nah, baby. Nah." He rolls them over, presses light kisses all over Roxas's face and says, "Because I love you. You're important. Look at me."

Roxas looks. And then he closes his eyes again and sighs, relaxing, and leaves himself in Axel's hands.


End file.
